James Reeves
: "Naval warfare in the Republic goes beyond that of commanding your ships into battle, in fact it pushes your naval skills to the limit when you're pressed into a conflict with another enemy fleet. Without a good strategy, a fleet that you once commanded or served with will be gone in no less than five minutes, yet somehow you find yourself inside an escape pod, bruised, but still alive." —James Reeves James Reeves was a Human male Republic Admiral who served in the Republic's navy before and during the Clone Wars, and in the Imperial Navy. A man passionate about naval warfare, Reeves served in the Kwymar Sector Fleet until the outbreak of the Clone Wars, where he led the renowned First Fleet (part of the Champion Fleet) under the command of the eccentric, yet venerable Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak. When the Clone Wars ended, the Galactic Republic transformed into the Galactic Empire, and Reeves, like many other former Republic officers, swore allegiance to the Chancellor, now proclaimed Emperor Palpatine. At some point during his career, Reeves was promoted to Colonel for his recent Battles such as Kashyyyk and Dantooine. In 0 BBY, he perished aboard the First Death Star when a young Rebel named Luke Skywalker blew up the exhaust port, causing the massive orbiting station to blow. Early Life (72 BBY-22 BBY) Born to a wealthy Coruscanti Family, Reeves joined the military academy at aged twenty. During his training, Reeves displayed an interest in tactical planning, particularly in naval warfare. Impressing many of his instructors, many beleived that Reeves would earn a position in the Republic navy. Sure enough, after graduating in 59 BBY, Reeves was offered a post in the Kwymar Sector Fleet, which he took with great honour. First serving as an Ensign on the ship, Intrinsic, he rose through the ranks quickly, eventually attaining the rank of Captain. It was also in the fleet that he befriended Wulff Yularen, a man who would play a role in the upcoming war. Charged with defending the Kwymar sector, Reeves found himself battling against numerous pirates and criminals, barely making it out alive in each battle. By 22 BBY, Reeves had participated in more than twenty battles, becoming a decorated officer in the Republic Navy. At the same time, however, when the Senate voted emergency powers to Chancellor Palpatine, the Grand Army of the Republic was officially founded. Following the Battle of Geonosis, the Clone Wars had begun, making many Republic Officers joining the ranks of the Grand Army. Reeves, in particular, was made an Admiral after his past exploits, taking command of the First Fleet, under the leadership of the newly-made Jedi General Kyle Redbreak. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) Soon after taking command of the First Fleet, Reeves began taking numerous assignments from supply missions to halting Separatist advances alongside Captain Hevor Jorkins and General Redbreak. In addition to assignments, Reeves also particpated in many major battles such as Kamino, Sullust, and even Coruscant. Decimator Campaign : "Move all ships in defense formation and keep the frigates pre-occupied; we must provide enough time for Generals Redbreak and Shen-Jon's forces to reach the surface. Launch all fighters and have them direct their firepower to the enemy turbo-lasers." —Admiral Reeves relaying orders to the First Fleet prior to Sarapin In 22 BBY (one month after Geonosis), ships of the First Fleet were dispatched to Sarapin to reclaim the volanic world from the Separatists. (To be Expanded) Personality and Traits : "It is the fleet's responsibility to get its troops and supplies to the designated planet they've been assigned to fight on. The navy plays a vital role in this war, and I myself see to it that the fleet operates at maximum efficiency to ensure that our mission meets with great success. I hold many great expectations for the officers, and encourage them to give their very best lest they want to get themselves killed in space by the enemy." —James Reeves commenting about the Fleet's role in the Clone Wars Reeves was highly dedicated to the Republic navy, knowing that it plays a vital and important role. Holding high expectations for the naval crew serving alongside him, he expects nothing but their very best in order for the fleet to operate properly, and operating at unparallel efficiency. His determination to ending the Clone Wars cannot be questioned, earning him the respect of many lower-class naval officers. Reeves places his loyalty and faith in the Republic, understanding that many rely on him and other officers to safeguard of what is good, and doing of what is right--a trait that he failed to recognize while serving under the Empire's reign. Category:Male Characters Category:Admiral Category:Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Republic Category:Republic Category:Humans Category:Champion Fleet